So Many Things
by Princess-Raleigh
Summary: I stink at summarys! A new kid comes to Hogwarts. Is he related to someone in the trio?
1. Felon

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I am NOT the writer of Harry Potter.  
  
"Knight to E5," Ron demanded. The trio of friends were all aboard the Hogwarts Express.  
  
"Queen to E5," Harry smirked. This was his 3rd game won, and played.  
  
"Well, it seems you two are 'aving fun," Hermione sighed.  
  
"Yep," Ron grinned, taking a bite of his chocolate frog.  
  
"I've just heard the worst possible news EVER! Draco's brother is coming to Hogwarts. He transferred over from Durmstrang. He's a fifth year, like us," Hermione gulped. Ron's chocolate frog dropped.  
  
"No, that can't be true!" Harry grumbled. "One Malfoy is enough, don't ya think?" At that moment they heard a knock on their door.  
  
"Erm.hi.I'm new," a boy said stepping into the room. "Everywhere else was taken."  
  
"Sure, I 'spose," Ron mumbled, very disappointed that he had lost Wizard's Chess. The boy sat down, nervously.  
  
"So, is Hogwarts fun?"  
  
"FUN? Of course!" Hermione cried, loosing her politeness.  
  
"Well, I transferred from Durmstrang, I'm related to Draco, surely you must know him?" he questioned.  
  
"Draco? You? But-how-when?" Ron stammered.  
  
"Weird, I know! To think we could be related. But, I think I'm nice, as on the otherhand- you know Draco. Always way ahead of himself," the boy commented. "Oh, my name is Felon."  
  
"Nice to erm.meet you, Felon," Hermione replied, shaking his hand.  
  
"Well, as soon as I get to Hogwarts, Dumbledore wants to sort me. I hope I get into Gryffindor. Slytheirn doesn't fit me.." Felon mumbled.  
  
"Gryffindor? How can your brother be in Slytheirn and you in Gryffindor? They are total opposites," Harry questioned.  
  
"Pretty simple actually. Maybe Felon's mum is a Muggle and Dad is a wizard. They are both opposites," Hermione replied in her show-off way.  
  
"Hogwarts up around the corner," the conductor yelled.  
  
"Well, anyway, I transferred from Durmstrang because my mum and dad wanted me at the same school as my brother," Felon said.  
  
"Oh, I understand," Ron said just as the train came to a stop. Everyone climbed out to see Hagrid calling, "First Years Over Here!"  
  
"It's Hagrid! 'ey Hagrid! How ya doing?" Harry called.  
  
"Yer, just fine, and who is the new kidlin' with you?"  
  
"Felon." Hermione replied.  
  
"Well, I reckon you 4 should head straight up to Hogwarts, Dumbledore is excepting you!" Hagrid said. Felon, Harry, Ron and Hermione all headed up to the castle. Mrs. McGonagall was indeed waiting.  
  
"Felon, come with me, Harry, and everyone, go to the feast. Felon will join you later," Mrs. McGonagall said.  
  
"Well, come on, guys," Hermione said impatiently. All 3 walked around corners until they came to the Great Hall. Everyone was babbling, and the Sorting Hat was sorting kids left and right. They all took their place just was Felon came running in.  
  
"The hat sorted me into Gryffindor! Can you believe that?" Felon exclaimed.  
  
"Yes, actually, I can!" Ron exclaimed gnawing on a chicken leg.  
  
"Well, come over and sit here," Hermione said, scooting over.  
  
"First I have to send an owl to let mum and dad know, and then, I'm going to let Draco know. Bit of a surprise to him, I reckon," he chuckled. With that, he scrammed off.  
  
"Do you like him?" Hermione pondered.  
  
"Bit of a nasty shock to know he is related to Draco.." Ron mumbled.  
  
"Well, he seems nice and friendly, what not to like?" Harry asked.  
  
After the huge feast, the trio headed up to the cozy, warm common room. Ron went straight to his room, and immediately came back.  
  
"Guess what? I got this letter from my mum." he mumbled.  
  
Dear George, Fred, Ron and Ginny,  
  
I hope you are all doing well in school. I have some very interesting news for everyone. You have a brother. However, we aren't sure where he is. He ran away one day, and never came back. He would be a fifth year right now, and his name was Falan. I think it was time I told you,  
  
Mrs.Weasly  
  
"Bloody hell," Harry mumbled.  
  
"Oh my!" Hermione cried. At that moment, Felon walked into the room.  
  
"What did I miss?" Felon asked.  
  
"Read this!" Ron said, thrusting the note into his hand.  
  
After he read the note, he turned white. "Umm.I better go, I don't feel well!"  
  
"Hmm.what do you think that was about?" Hermione smirked. 


	2. The Diary is Back

The four slept peacefully, with the exception of Felon. Today, they were showing  
  
Felon around school, as they all had the same classes. First was Herbology.  
  
"Wake Up Felon!" Harry cried, shaking him.  
  
"What?" Felon stammered.  
  
"We are showing you around school," Ron cried.  
  
"Oh. Okay," Felon said, groggily.  
  
They boys hurried downstairs for breakfast. They met up with Hermione.  
  
"Hello, it is about time you two," Hermione smirked.  
  
Everyone hurried and gobbled up their food, with the usual amount of chatter, and headed to their first classes.  
  
"This is Mrs. Sprout," Harry said, leading Felon down to the garden.  
  
"Why, hello, Felon! I hope you'll enjoy Herbology!" she called cheerfully.  
  
"Today we are going to learn how to grind Mandrakes. They are useful for un-petrifieng petrified people," Mrs. Sprout droned on.  
  
"Well, that was an interesting lesson." Felon mumbled.  
  
They had Transfiguration next with Mrs. McGonagall.  
  
"You better be careful! She can transform into a cat. It's like she's there when she isn't!!!! Gives me the creeps!" Ron shivered.  
  
"I agree," Harry replied.  
  
"Well- she is MY favorite teacher," Hermione said. The 4some got to her class just before the late bell rang. A gray, cat was perched on her desk.  
  
"That, is her." Ron gulped.  
  
"Her? A Cat? Wow!" Felon cried.  
  
"Yep! That is why she teaches Transfiguration," Hermione smirked. ying Mrs. McGonagall slowly turned back into herself. "Today we will be learning how to turn animals into GOBLETS! Would anyone like to demonstrate?"  
  
As always, Hermione was the first to raise her hand. "Me me me!!" She called.  
  
Mrs. McGonagall picked her. And of course, she did it perfectly, chanting, "Fergust Gobeltte!"  
  
"Ron, would you like to try?" Mrs. McGonagall asked, giving him and EVIL stare.  
  
"Sure.." Ron moaned.  
  
"Erm.Fergustin Gobelt!" Ron stammered.  
  
"Oh no." Hermione groaned, he had pronounced the words wrong!!  
  
All of a sudden, his rat changed a half goblet. The tail was there and the goblet was furry.  
  
"Not exactly what I had in mind,Weasley, " Mrs. McGonagall smirked, leaving him to find the counter-curse.  
  
" 50 points to Gryffindor, for Miss.Granger's outstanding spellmanship," Mrs. McGonagall cried.  
  
The class clapped, not the least bit surprised.  
  
"Well, good job Hermione," Ron mumbled. The trio was headed to The Great Hall, Felon was left behind, he had to talk to Mrs.McGonagall.  
  
"Yeah, I thought-", Harry stopped in mid-sentence.  
  
The Great Hall had been decorated for Christmas. There was red and green garlands and sparkly glitter covering every wall. Tinsil was draping from chandelier to chandelier.  
  
"Christmas already?" Ron gasped.  
  
"No Silly, tommorow is Christmas!" Hermione mumbled, patting him on the shoulder.  
  
"Oh." Ron mumbled. The trio sat down and ate and ate until Felon arrived.  
  
"Hey Felon, what did 'Gonagall wanna know?" Hermione asked.  
  
"She just wanted to move me into 5th year Transfiguration. I refused, I like being with you all," he said.  
  
"Oh." Hermione dropped her corn. She quickly picked it back up. "That is very unusual!"  
  
"Yeah.." Harry said.  
  
"I'm hungry, let's eat," Felon cried. After the 4 some had eaten, Ginny came over.  
  
"Harry, I need to talk to you, alone!" she cried.  
  
"Okay.hold on," he said. Ginny dragged him up to the corner of the Great Hall.  
  
"Harry, um..I found The Diary," she gasped.  
  
"The diary?" he questioned.  
  
"Yeah, you know..Tom Riddle." Ginny cautiously asked.  
  
"Oh, no, you have to be lying," Harry perplexed.  
  
"No, Oh what am I to do?" Ginny questioned, tossing her medium length light brown hair over her shoulder.  
  
"You must go to Dumbledore," Harry frowned, grabbing Ginny's hand and leading her to Dumbledores office. "Someone could be in danger!"  
  
"No! Dumbledore would get mad at me! I could only trust you.." Ginny murmerd.  
  
"Really?" Harry asked, pleased to get attention from her. "No, but you must tell him. He won't get mad.I suppose," Harry said, snapping back into character.  
  
"Oh Harry! Tom has put me under that spell again. He says he loves me," Ginny cried, leaning against Harry's chest, crieng.  
  
"You have to snap out of it, but I don't understand how that could happen. I stuck a fang from the basililsk in the book. Oh, Mr.Malfoy must have done some ReanChantment book again. Bring the book to the Owlery at 5:00, and that is all," Harry walked away. 


End file.
